Midnight Talk
by Lilsys
Summary: Kleine Story über Angie und Fred. Warum Fred verzweifelt ist und wie ihm seine beste Freundin dabei helfen kann.


**Disclaimer: **Fred und Angelina gehören natürlich – wie könnte es auch anders sein? – der wunderbaren Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ich borge mir die beiden nur aus :-)

**A/N:** Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ein kleiner One-Shot über Angelina und Fred schon lange mal nötig war. Also bitte... Lesen und reviewn!

**Midnight Talk - Gespräch um Mitternacht**

Es war schon Mitternacht, da saß Fred Weasley noch einsam im schon verlassenen Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stierte ins Feuer im Kamin, das langsam niederbrannte, und merkte nicht, wie es draußen zu schneien begann und es im Zimmer immer kälter wurde. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, an so etwas zu denken. Er hatte im Moment andere Sorgen.

Plötzlich knarrte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und Fred drehte träge seinen Kopf. Füße in rosa Pantoffeln kamen zum Vorschein, daraufhin lange, schokoladenbraune Beine. Es folgte ein ausgewaschenes gelbes T-shirt, auf das ein Kätzchen gedruckt war. Insgesamt war das Shirt zwar ziemlich weit, konnte aber dennoch nicht den weiblichen Körper darunter verstecken. Als nächstes tauchte der Kopf des Mädchens auf – zu Freds größtem Erstaunen war es Angelina.

Verdutzt starrte er sie an. Angelina war eine seiner besten und ältesten Freundinnen, er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie den Körper einer Frau besaß. Er errötete etwas, als er merkte, dass er besonders einige bestimmte Teile ihrer Anatomie musterte.

Schließlich bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht ganz allein war. „Oh... Fred...", stammelte sie. Instinktiv kreuzte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass um diese Zeit noch jemand hier sein könnte", meinte sie verlegen.

„Hey, Angie", grüßte er sanft.

„Weißt du", stotterte sie weiter, „ich kann mein Buch für Verwandlung oben nicht finden, da dachte ich, ich hätte es vielleicht hier irgendwo liegen lassen... Ah, warte mal, da drüben!", sagte sie erfreut und lief zu einem Tisch in der Ecke. „Ich hab es!", rief sie glücklich.

Fred lächelte sie an, da fiel ihr auf, dass der sonst übliche Schalk in seinen Augen fort war. Sie zitterte leicht – klar, es war Winter und sie lief bloß in einem T-shirt rum – und presste ihr Buch vor die Brust. Schnell lief sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Sie faltete die Beine unter sich und saß ihm zugewandt da.

„Mhh, beim Feuer ist es schon viel wärmer", sagte sie und schloss kurz die Augen, um die Wärme zu genießen.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Fred die Gänsehaut auf ihren – für seinen Geschmack schon fast zu erotischen – Beinen. „Warte... hier." Er zog sich schnell den Umhang aus und reichte ihn ihr.

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte ihn warm an. Sie schmiegte sich in den Umhang und fragte ihn: „Was ist los, Fred?"

„Hä? Was soll denn los sein?", erwiderte er verdutzt.

„Na ja, es kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass man dich ganz einsam im verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum antrifft. Um diese Zeit noch dazu." Er errötete ein ganz kleines bisschen. „Also, was ist los? Hattest du Streit mit George?"

Sie wusste, dass die Zwillinge sich zu gut verstanden, um miteinander zu streiten, gerade auch weil sie eine Horde Geschwister hatten, gegen die es sich zu verbünden und manchmal auch zu wehren galt.

„Nein...", sagte Fred abwesend und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Was ist es dann?", hakte sie weiter nach. Er blieb stumm. „Du kannst mir alles sagen, Fred, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Er sah in ihre Augen und erkannte eine Aufrichtigkeit, die er zuvor nur sehr selten gesehen hatte. Er seufzte tief auf.

„Nein. Lieber nicht, du könntest ja von der Mafia sein und irgendwo unter deinem dünnen Shirt ein Gerät versteckt haben, mit dem du das Gespräch aufzeichnest und das du dann teuer verkaufst."

„Ha, ha, so gelacht hab ich schon lang nicht mehr", sagte sie sarkastisch und wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. Er seufzte.

„Aber bitte, sag es niemandem weiter, auch George nicht." Angelina wurde unruhig. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. „Es geht nämlich um ein Mädchen."

Sie atmete wieder aus. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich sag es keinem weiter."

„Okay." Er senkte die Augen, während er zu erzählen begann. „Weißt du, seit einer Woche war ich mit Daisy Sparner zusammen."

„Die Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw?", fragte Angelina nach.

„Ja. Niemand wusste davon, wir wollten noch ein bisschen warten, aber..."

„Ja??"

„Sie hat heute Abend mit mir Schluss gemacht."

„Was?", schrie Angelina empört auf.

„Pscht!", machte Fred. „Nicht so laut! Was ist, wenn uns jemand hört?"

„Wer soll uns denn hören?", fragte Angelina leise. „Es ist doch schon viel zu spät. Aber egal. Warum um Merlins Willen hat sie einfach so mit dir Schluss gemacht?"

„Na ja...", stammelte er, „wir haben uns zwar geküsst und so, aber heute wollte sie, dass ich mit ihr... du weißt schon... na ja... sie wollte, dass ich mit ihr schlafe."

Angelinas Augen wurden groß. Sie hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass irgend ein Mädchen mit dem kleinen Fred, der so gerne Streiche spielte, zusammen sein wollte. Und dann auch noch das. Unglaublich. Aber andererseits, auch Fred musste irgendwann einmal erwachsen werden. Aber so plötzlich?? Sie überspielte ihre Verwirrung und fragte schnell: „Und was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab natürlich nein gesagt", sagte er und errötete noch mehr.

Natürlich? „Wieso?", wollte sie weiter wissen.

„Na, weil ich noch nicht so weit war, diesen Schritt zu tun."

„Wieso?"

„Ähm, weil sie einfach nicht das Mädchen war, an das ich meine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren möchte. Merlin, das hört sich bescheuert an."

„Nein, das tut es überhaupt nicht", sagte Angelina mit weicher Stimme.

„Nicht?", fragte er nach.

„Nein, ich find das total in Ordnung", bestätigte sie ihm. „Und wenn dir noch einmal eine gegen deinen Willen zu nahe rücken will, dann hol mich und ich werd ihr zeigen, was es heißt, dich verführen zu wollen. Weißt du, ich werde immer voll hinter dir stehen. Ich bin doch deine beste Freundin, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte er erleichtert und griff dankbar nach ihrer Hand, um sie zu drücken. Wenn sie da war, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

Er blickte tief in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, in denen der Widerschein des Feuers tanzte. In diesen Augen hätte er sich verlieren können, wenn sie nicht abrupt aufgestanden wäre.

„Es ist schon irre spät, Fred, also komm, ab ins Bett mit dir!"

Sie scheuchte ihn hoch und führte ihn zu den Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal.

„Schaffst du den Rest des Weges allein?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Jawohl, Mum", antwortete er. Sie lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Fred."

Sie gab ihm den Umhang zurück, drehte sich um und kletterte die Treppen zu ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer hoch. Fred folgte ihr mit Blicken noch, bis sie verschwunden war und er ihre Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte. Dann erst ging er selber hoch und kletterte in sein Himmelbett.

Tief in seinem Herzen wünschte er sich, dass er eines Tages eine Frau finden würde, vor der er sich nicht so zieren würde, weil er sie innig liebte. Und er hoffte, dass er dazu nicht Angelinas Schutz brauchen würde. Angelina war eine starke Persönlichkeit, aber irgendwann hatte auch sie Glück verdient. Fred wünschte sich beiden, dass sie irgendwann jemanden finden würden, zu dem sie 100 Prozentpassten und mit dem sie glücklich werden konnten.

Mit diesen Gedanken driftete er in das Land der Träume ab.

_ENDE_

**A/N: **Bitte, bitte reviewt! Aber eines sage ich euch gleich: Bettelt nicht um ein 2. Kapitel, weil das wird es nicht geben, eben weil ich der Meinung bin, dass Angie und Fred während ihrer Schulzeit noch viel zu jung und (in Freds Fall) zu unreif sind, um eine ernsthafte Beziehung anzugehen. Aber es könnte durchaus der Fall sein, dass ich irgendwann noch einmal eine Story schreibe, wo alle miteinander schon etwas älter sind... :-)


End file.
